


The Perks of Being Prefects

by misterfaerie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Appearance by Moaning Myrtle, Drinking, Dumblydoor is there too, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Prefects, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Hufflepuff! Jimin, It's platonic vmin, M/M, Quidditch Beater Yoongi, Shy Park Jimin, slytherin! yoongi, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterfaerie/pseuds/misterfaerie
Summary: After a couple of months of mentoring Jimin, Yoongi decides to show the younger the perks of being a Hogwarts Prefect.





	The Perks of Being Prefects

Only a few candles light the grandiose castle in the dead of the night. Park Jimin shivers, pulling his robes closer to his chest as he walks down the corridor leading to the Prefects’ Lounge.

As Jimin enters the Lounge, Min Yoongi’s deep voice speaks, “You’re late.” 

“I got caught up trying to finish my Herbology paper,” Jimin squeaks. 

Min Yoongi stands from the silver divan and gestures Jimin to follow him through the door located opposite from where Jimin entered.

They walk in silence for a few minutes until Jimin finally speaks, his voice small. “Where are we going, Min-hyung?”

“We’re in charge of patrolling the third-floor corridor, which you would know about had you not been late.”

“T-third floor? Isn’t that floor off limits?”

“It was… Until they got rid of Fluffy.”

“Fluffy?” Jimin snickers.

“Anyway—it’s technically still off limits, but it poses no real danger. And the students that are aware of it come here to have some fun,” Yoongi winks.

“Our job for the night is to cockblock wizards? _Great_. Just what I signed up for.” Jimin sighs.

Once they reach the third floor, Yoongi turns to Jimin.

“You take the east side, I’ll take the west, and we’ll meet back here in twenty minutes.” Yoongi orders.

“Gotcha.”

“Oh, by the way-” Jimin quickly turns to face Yoongi.  “If you do find anyone, make them regret knowing the third-floor corridor exists.” Yoongi flashes Jimin a devilish grin before heading west.

_Slytherins,_ he thinks to himself.

 

Jimin hums while he roams the corridor, looking for students to bust.

 

When he first got Dumbledore’s letter appointing him prefect, he looked forward to bonding with the older students who shared his interests, and learning everything he could from them.

Alas, he got stuck with a seventh year Slytherin: Min Yoongi. It was part of Dumbledore’s “Broadening your horizons” initiative, where the Headmaster decided that being mentored by students from different Houses would be more beneficial.  

 

Jimin stops dead in his tracks to better discern the sound he thought he heard.

“Ahhh—fuck.”

_Shit_. This is exactly what Jimin did not want to deal with.

“Lumos.” The tip of Jimin’s wand lights up, revealing two tousled haired boys—one with his hand inside the other’s robes. “Taehyung? Shit. Get the hell out of here before Min sees you and decides that deducting fifty points from Hufflepuff is the appropriate punishment. And you,” Jimin points his wand in the Gryffindor’s direction, “Keep it in your damn pants, kid.”  

“I—I will. S—sorry,” The dark-haired boy gulps.

“Get out of here. I’ll see _you_ later.”

Ignoring the menacing look from Jimin, Taehyung pulls the other’s sleeve and they both disappear.

“Can’t even do my job as a Prefect right because my best friend—eurgh,” Jimin mumbles angrily before heading back to where him and Yoongi originally departed.

 

Jimin sees Yoongi’s small frame approaching him in the dark. As the dim candlelight casts a sheer glow on Yoongi’s silhouette, Jimin notices that the older has his right hand tucked inside his robes.

“What are you hiding?” Curiosity getting the best of Jimin.

“I think it’s time you learn what Prefects in Hogwarts actually do.” Yoongi chuckles, his deep voice ridden with something Jimin could not quite place.

Yoongi slips his hand from his robes, unveiling a glass bottle filled with a translucent red liquid.

“Firewhiskey? Are you trying to get us expelled?” Jimin exclaims.

“ _Vipertooth_ Firewhiskey,” Yoongi corrects him. “Only the strongest alcohol sold in Great Britain. Come on, have at it.”

Yoongi nudges the bottle in Jimin’s direction.

“I swear,” Jimin whispers— before taking the transparent bottle from Yoongi’s hand.

Jimin takes a swig at the bottle, and he bursts out coughing smoke rings—the firewhiskey literally igniting a fire in his throat.

“By Merlin, what the hell?” He asks after the fire finally dies down. “I think I might be dying. How will I explain this to Madame Pomfrey?” He holds a hand to his neck, feeling the alcohol-induced fever swelling down.

“Calm down. It has that effect the first time.” Yoongi laughs—taking the bottle back and placing it to his lips before swallowing, drops of the firewhiskey sliding down his chin and making it all the way down his neck. He brings up the sleeve of his robe to wipe the liquid. “Here. Drink some more.”

Jimin shakes his head. _Unbelievable, I’m being mentored by a junkie_. He thinks—except he doesn’t. The words pool out of his mouth before he realizes he has said them. He immediately places his hands over his mouth. “Shit.”

Yoongi chuckles. “Side effect of the Vipertooth venom. It’s basically a more mellow version of Veritaserum once it’s diluted.”   

“Truth serum. Fucking unbelievable, and you’re telling me this now?”

“It’s harmless. Just makes you say what’s on the tip of your tongue. Not like an actual truth serum. I can ask your deepest, darkest secrets but you won’t reveal them. Don’t worry, hotshot.”

A blush expands along Jimin’s cheeks.

Jimin stands against the wall, letting his feet create the necessary friction to slide all the way until he is seated on the cold, marble floor.  

“Min, sit down already. You’re making me nervous.” _Shit._

“Hyung.”

“W-what?”

“Hyung. Use honorifics.”

“Whatever.” Jimin rolls his eyes.

“Vipertooth makes you very ill-mannered.” Yoongi sits next to Jimin.

“Just give me the damn bottle.”

Looking amused, Yoongi passes the firewhiskey to Jimin—their fingers softly grazing. He clears his throat, “Thought you didn’t like it.”

“Yeah, well, I cannot be sober around you.”

Yoongi raises an eyebrow and drops his voice to a growl, “And why is that?” Sending shivers down Jimin’s spine.

“Because you’re such an uptight asshole.” Jimin speaks, making Yoongi laugh. It wasn’t one of his usual chuckles, but a real gum-baring laugh. Jimin feels as if someone has reached into his chest and given his heart a tight squeeze.

“You’re really cute when you laugh.” Jimin sighs, “Damn it.”

The eruption of laughter stops as Yoongi turns to face Jimin. “And you’re really brave when you drink,” Yoongi ruffles the younger’s hair and proceeds to pull the bottle of firewhiskey from the other’s hand.

“Side effects,” Jimin shrugs.

“Side effects,”  Yoongi repeats, as he takes a long chug from the bottle.

 

ઇઉ

 

Jimin wakes up to an arm draped around his waist. He tries to roll Taehyung off him, but the other male tightens his grip.

“Taehyung, get off me.” He gives him a nudge.

“Noooo,” Taehyung places the tip of his nose on Jimin’s neck, making the smaller giggle.

“Seriously, let me go.”

“On one condition, you tell me what happened last night.”

“Whatdoyouaaaaaaahhhmean,” Jimin yawns.

“You know damn well.” He lets go of Jimin waist to poke him hard in the back.

“I seriously do not.”

“You came back from Prefect duties and knocked half of the things in the common room.”

“It was dark, and I tripped.” Jimin exclaims, “Are you done interrogating me?”

Taehyung pulls Jimin closer and sniffs him.

“What the fuck, Tae?”

“You smell… Different.”

“I do not. Stop acting like bloodhound. Get off.”

“My Chimmy-Chim doesn’t usually smell like this. Now, spill.”

Jimin rolls his eyes.

“I drank a little, that’s it. OK?”

“Ooh! With the handsome Quidditch Beater and Slytherin Prefect Min Yoongi, eh?”

“That’s it. Goodbye, Tae.” Jimin pushes the younger off his bed.

There’s a loud thump.

“Ow!” Taehyung whines from the floor, “You’ve got some nerve.”

“I’m taking a shower.” Jimin ignores Taehyung, getting up from his bed and stretching.

“Good, because you really smell.” The younger wrinkles in nose in disgust.

 

On his way to the Great Hall, Jimin spots Yoongi with a crowd of Quidditch players. Before he can turn away, he catches a glimpse of Yoongi nodding at him and he smiles in return.

"Holy hell! He gave you a full nod." Taehyung says as he grips the elder’s forearm. "You must've really bonded yesterday, eh?"

Jimin blushes.

Yoongi manages to escape the Quidditch crowd and walks toward Jimin and Taehyung.

"Park," he says.

"U-uh, yeah, hyung?" Jimin replies, gaining an eyebrow raise from his best friend, who winks at him and immediately leaves his side.

"We got assigned to watch over Professor Snape's potion cupboard. He believes Potter and his friends are stealing his supplies. Anyway, just wanted to let you know beforehand– in case you're late again."

Jimin is about to retort when Yoongi turns around and leaves, abandoning Jimin in the now empty corridor.

 

ઇઉ

 

Jimin and Yoongi have been sitting in the same position on the floor for five hours. Nobody has come in or out of the potions supply cupboard, and Jimin feels his eyes starting to close. He desperately shakes his head to wake up, but to no avail. A sudden weight on his right shoulder makes him snap out of his sleepy trance. Asleep, Yoongi’s head had fallen on Jimin’s narrow shoulder. A smile spreads along Jimin’s lips, before he gently places his head on top of the other’s.

 

They both wake up to a heavy and icy feeling.   

 

Peeves the Poltergeist hovers over them, cackling maniacally. “You sure weren’t expecting that.”

Jimin reaches up to his face and feels a sticky substance beginning to bubble.

Before Jimin realizes what’s happening, Yoongi has his wand pointed at Peeves, “If you weren’t fucking dead, I’d kill you right now.”

“Oooooh. Scary.” The poltergeist snickers.

“It would be prudent of you, Min Yoongi…” A voice comes the stairs’ landing, “To not make such threats.”

“I apologize, Headmaster.”

Jimin, still feeling drowsy, has no idea what is happening before him, nor what the icky-gooey substance drizzled over him is.

“Peeves, would you be so kind to apologize for your actions?”

“Aish— I guess. I’m sorry-” Peeves begins, “That I’m not sorry.” He disappears, leaving the echo of his cackles behind.

“Now, I would very much like you both to clean up—seeing as there is nobody trying to steal from Professor Snape’s supplies.” Headmaster Dumbledore mandates. “As I’m sure you’re aware, the Prefects’ bathroom is at your disposal. Good night.”

“Good night, Headmaster.” Jimin yawns out— before he and Yoongi leave to scrub off the disgusting material that is glued to their skin and robes.

 

“That fucking ghost’s audacity is incredible.” Yoongi complains.

“Do you know what he dumped all over us, though? Will it dissolve with water?” Jimin scratches his forearm.

“The consistency feels like troll snot.” Yoongi answers, “Hey, don’t scratch it. That’ll only make it gooier.”

“By Merlin’s beard,” Jimin grimaces.

 

Once they reach the fifth floor, Yoongi stands directly to the left of the Boris the Bewildered statue.

“Pixie Hue.” Yoongi speaks, and the statue shifts a little—giving the two Prefects enough space to slide into the bathroom.

 

The Prefects bathroom is truly special.

It is a large room, lined with candles on each of the white marble walls. At its center, a leviathan chandelier hangs from the high-risen ceiling—which coincidentally displays the night sky, much like the Great Hall. Underneath the splendid chandelier lies a tub the size of a swimming pool. Jimin stares in awe.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never used the Prefects bathroom?” Yoongi asks.

“We have bathrooms in our Houses, I never saw the need to come here.” Jimin approaches the massive tub and turns one of the taps. It gushes pink bubbles the size of footballs—as soon as the bubbles touch the water, they dissolve and turn the pool a light shade of lilac.

“Try another,” Yoongi says.

Jimin obliges and turns a different tap. This one releases a stream of soap that smells like lavender. The Hufflepuff keeps turning the taps, astonished at the broad variety of soap and oils.

“I think that’s enough,” a melodic voice speaks.

Jimin looks around trying to find the owner of the voice, and Yoongi points in the direction of a golden-framed painting of a mermaid.

“Oh! Hi.” Jimin’s cheeks turn a deep shade of scarlet.

“Don’t be embarrassed. Everyone does it. Your partner spent an absurd amount of time playing with the soap bubbles his first time.” The mermaid gossips.

“OK, gorgeous, I think it’s time for you to go.” Yoongi chides.

“Really?” Jimin’s voice laced with interest.

“Unquestionably,” The mermaid smirks before diving into the water in her portrait and disappearing.

“So…” Jimin smiles innocently, “An absurd amount of time, eh?”

Yoongi lowers himself to reach the taps, turns one, and collects an extensive amount of bubbles.

“H-hyung-” Jimin starts but is interrupted by Yoongi’s bubble-filled hands falling upon his face.

“You didn’t!” Jimin gasps and proceeds to spit the soap that found its way into his mouth. “Yuck.”

“What if I did?” Yoongi laughs, baring his gummy smile.

“You’re going to regret this.”

“Make me, Park.”

Jimin smirks.

“Get off.” Yoongi exclaims, as Jimin pins him down and gently dabs green foam all over his hyung’s face. Yoongi easily overpowers Jimin and flips their position so that Yoongi is on top—his knees on each side of Jimin’s hips.

Jimin feels Yoongi’s hot breath on his face and goes completely still.  He admires the round tip of Yoongi’s nose, the way the light reflects against his platinum hair, his wide smile—which is fading as Yoongi moves nearer to close the gap between their lips. Their mouths are centimeters away from each other; Jimin slightly parts his lips and lets out a raspy breath, making Yoongi’s lips quirk up. That’s when they hear it, a soft, childlike giggle. They both turn at the same time to see the giggling, misty figure opposite to them, dipping her toes into the tub.

“Oh, no. Carry on. I’ll just watch,” she sniggers.

“Ah, for fuck’s sake,” Jimin breathes.

“Myrtle, get out of here before I call the Bloody Baron!” Yoongi exclaims.

She shrieks and glides toward the exit, mumbling, “Jerks.”

Once Myrtle leaves, they both become increasingly aware of the nearness between them.

“I-uh,” Yoongi clears his throat. “May I kiss you?”

Impulsively, Jimin grabs the collar of Yoongi’s white dress shirt and closes the gap between their mouths.

And they’re kissing.

Yoongi’s lips melt into Jimin’s, and they’re soft. Softer than Jimin would have ever imagined. They move at a slow and steady rhythm, taking each other in. Enjoying each other’s gentleness. Jimin parts his lips and a silky moan escapes Yoongi’s mouth. Yoongi swiftly sweeps the tip of his tongue over Jimin’s bottom lip, before he slips it into the other’s mouth. They’re kissing, and it is magic.

As soon as they break away, they notice the fireworks that illuminate the white marble room, emanating from the golden-framed portrait.

“Ah, to be young and in love.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3, so thank you for making it all the way down here. If you have any AU requests or nice comments, leave them below. Leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
